


Battisti

by erikasb (orphan_account)



Series: Brasil em Hetalia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Gen, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/erikasb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma pequena fanfic sobre extradição.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battisti

**Author's Note:**

> O anime, os mangás e os comics do Hetalia partiram da ideia de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Quanto ao Brasil, o slogan do governo diz que é um país de todos.  
> ***
> 
> Essa é uma oneshot de ironia político-histórica Se gostar de história te influenciou a começar a assistir Hetalia, então pode ser que você goste. Se veio procurando romance, vai ter que procurar em outro lugar.  
> A fic foi escrita em 2010 para 2011 e se refere a este fato: http://noticias.uol.com.br/politica/ultimas-noticias/2010/12/31/lula-decide-nao-extraditar-o-italiano-cesare-battisti.htm  
> E lá vamos nós...

 

Brasil está preocupado com uma série de assuntos sérios, como troca de chefes e alguns jogos futuros no seu quintal, quando sente um cutucão nas costas. Vira-se. É o Itália.

— Me dá o Cesare Battisti.

— Quê???

— Battisti – disse o Veneziano, estreitando os olhos ainda mais e fazendo-os quase desaparecer. Brasil levantou a mão para uma estante que sabe-se lá como estava ali (porque afinal de contas eu nem disse onde é que eles estão) e alcançou um exemplar de lista telefônica, que jogou para o outro.

— Procura aí. Mas já vou avisando que deve existir umas trinta páginas de Batista aí. E geralmente elas têm duas ou três colunas.

— Não é Batista, Battisti, com dois _tês_ e _i_ no final, ao modo italiano. É um membro ingrato. Ele me bateu e fugiu pra você...

— Você mandou muitas partes suas pra mim, Itália, não tenho como saber do que você está falando.

— Mas esse eu não mandei! Esse eu ia castigar! – berrou o Itália, tão furioso que não parecia o mesmo do desenho.

— Você está andando demais com o Alemanha.

Isso fez o Itália perturbar-se, e ele moderou o tom.

— Desculpe, Brasil, é que esse homem me irritou – o massófilo coçou a cabeça. – Quer dizer, não é como se ele fosse da máfia, porque afinal esses aí já são velhos conhecidos e eu estou acostumado. É que sabe, naquele tempo depois da guerra... o América e o Rússia... e no fim quem apanhava era a gente, você lembra, né? Era fogo do governo e fogo da guerrilha...

— Sim, sim, sei. E você quer se vingar.

— Na verdade, é o Romano que quer – explicou o Itália; e é possível ouvir um “Aaah!” aí? – Mas ele me mandou vir porque eu me dou melhor com você... – ele confessou, corando, com uma mão atrás da cabeça. Brasil olhou pra ele, acariciando a barbicha.

— Acontece, Itália, que você conhece bem o negócio. Não tem devolução do que mandam pra mim.

Itália fez cara de choro.

— Oh, Brasil, pensa no assunto! Só um pouquinho, vai! Eu espero! – ele implorou, juntando as mãos.

Brasil suspirou.

— Bem, vou falar com meus chefes. O que eles decidirem...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Volto no fim do ano.

 

_O que o Itália não sabe é que os chefes do Brasil também eram gente de guerrilha._

 

_E assim o tempo passou... o Brasil enrolando o Itália até o dia 31 de dezembro de 2010._

 

— E então, Brasil? – perguntou Itália Veneziano.

 

— Não – disse Brasil. Ao fundo, se pôde ver o chefe do Brasil jogar a faixa pra uma mulher e sair correndo. O Brasil quase fez o mesmo, ao ver que o chato do Romano estava se juntando ao irmão.

— O quê??? Eu vou confiscar toda a massa do seu território! Vou mandar todos os _pizzaiolos_ voltarem para a Itália, vou sabotar o seu vinho... – vociferou o romano.

— Vamos proibir você de fazer novelas com personagens italianos... – arriscou o Itália.

— Oh, não! – Brasil pareceu horrorizado. – Bem, mas o sotaque falso do Tony Ramos já estava enjoando mesmo... – ele considerou, dando de ombros.

— Isso não acaba aqui! – vociferou Romano, afastando-se.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Caso tenha gostado (ou odiado), deixe um review, favorite, deixe recomendação... conforme o seu nível de apreciação. E deixo o convite para ler minhas outras fics de Hetalia.  
> O Brasil dessa fic é um OC meu, eis o desenho dele: http://berna-eh.deviantart.com/art/Brasil-356499496  
> Apesar da fala final do Romano, só há possibilidade de essa fic ser reaberta se surgir mais algum passo nessa história do Battisti, ou de assuntos relacionados.  
> Abraços! ^_^


End file.
